Fitting (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve and his groomsmen get fitted for their tuxes.
**Notes:** Huge thank you to Mari and Sammy for the help with this one. Your ideas always make my stories better!

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your incredible support with each and every story! We're so glad you're joining us for this epic event!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Fitting (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Danny entered Steve's office in time to hear him say, "I appreciate it, thanks," before ending his phone call.

"Everything good?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that was Boris, he had a couple recommendations on tux places, but I told him I had it under control."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I like Mako's down on King Street. He does a good job. Knows what I like." He sat back in his chair, stretching his arms. "And he owes me a favor, said he'd give me a deal on Dylan's and Jacob's. I don't want Jenna to have to pay for those."

"Someone who owes _you_ a favor for once? That's novel."

Steve smirked in response, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"So when are we getting fitted?" Danny asked. "You are getting fitted, right? 'Cause you know Cath's gonna look amazing and I've seen you in a few in the past that were questionable. The last thing you want is an ill-fitted tux on your wedding day."

Steve made a face, his fingers briefly unlacing in question. " 'Ill-fitted'? Who are you?"

Danny held his arms out with a grin. "I saw the dress, partner. You better bring your A game."

"You saw the dress? I repeat, who the hell are you?"

"I'm just saying, this isn't one of those 'I know my size, I don't need to try it on' things like with the button-downs."

Steve rolled his eyes. He stopped and sat up. "Wait, when did you see the dress?"

"Grace showed me a picture then swore me to secrecy. We're talking beyond pinkie-swear, here, so don't even try to get any details out of me."

Steve chuckled, relaxing into his chair again.

"So . . .?" Danny prompted.

"Yes, I'm getting fitted," Steve said. "Thought we could all go together this weekend. John said he's got the time off and Chin is free. You?"

Danny nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, I'll arrange a time and let you know." He nodded toward the door. "You headed out?"

"Yeah, gotta pick up Grace." Danny started to turn, but stopped. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Steve's lip twitched in amusement, and he teased, "Since when have I had an option?"

Danny held up his hands. "Okay, Commander Sarcasm, never mind then."

"No, no," Steve said, waving a hand apologetically. "Danny, go on. What is it?"

"I was just wondering . . . I mean, you could wear your uniform, couldn't you?"

Steve nodded. "It's not a military wedding, but I could, yeah." He folded his arms. "I thought about it. It was definitely an option. I thought about it a lot, actually," he admitted.

Danny tilted his head and folded his own arms, genuinely interested.

"The Navy was the driving force in my life for a long time," Steve said. "And I don't regret that at all. I'm proud of my service. And I'm more proud of the people I served with," he continued with a firm nod. "Especially Catherine. So, of course I thought about it . . . I mean, Catherine and I met because of the Navy, and it will always be a part of my life." He shook his head. "I'm not leaving it behind. I never will. But I finally decided that our wedding is about our _whole_ lives. Our past, our present, and our future. And that involves more than the Navy."

Danny nodded slowly. "You _have_ thought about this a lot."

"It was an important decision to me."

"I get that. And I think it's fitting." He smiled, realizing his unintentional play on words. "So, tuxes."

Steve returned his smile and nodded. "Tuxes.

"This weekend."

"This weekend."

Danny chuckled. "Jacob getting fitted for a tux." He grinned. "I guess that means this is gonna be the best tux fitting ever."

Steve laughed heartily at that, nodding back.

* * *

That Saturday, Steve, Danny, John, Chin, Cody, Dylan, and Jacob arrived at a small men's formal wear and tailoring shop owned by Mako Araki.

Once inside, Jacob's eyes widened at the suits and tuxedos on display. "They're like giant _penguins_ ," he said in a voice that clearly conveyed that was far from a bad thing.

A well-dressed man in his fifties stepped out from behind the counter and approached them. He smiled warmly at the group and held a hand out to Steve. "Commander."

Steve shook his hand. "Mako, good to see you."

"I can't tell you how excited I was to get your call. There was scuttle around the island that you and Lieutenant Rollins were getting married. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Steve said sincerely. "And thanks for getting us all in on short notice."

"Of course. I don't mind saying I'm thrilled you chose my establishment."

"You were my only thought once I settled on tuxes," Steve told him honestly.

"I'm flattered," Mako replied in kind. He looked at the gathered group. "This is the male half of the wedding party?"

Steve nodded. "It is." He quickly introduced everyone, putting a hand on Jacob's shoulder as he ended with the young boy.

"I'm the ring guy," Jacob said seriously.

"A very important job," Mako acknowledged, and Jacob beamed. The proprietor looked at Steve. "Let me show you what I had in mind. I set this up in expectation of your visit." He led Steve over to a mannequin, the rest of the group following, though Jacob was distracted by a display of colorful pocket squares, and Cody kept an eye on his youngest brother even as he listened. "As I recall, you're a peak man," Mako said, indicating the peak lapel on the tuxedo jacket.

Steve nodded, hands on his hips as he looked it over.

Mako motioned as he continued, "The jacket features a black satin peak lapel, a satin-covered single-button front, besom pockets with a satin trim, and a hand-cut chest welt pocket. Classically inspired, a very elegant look."

"That's perfect," Steve said. He looked at Danny. "Told you, he knows what I like." He turned back to Mako. "You can get this for everyone?" He nodded to specifically include Dylan and Jacob.

"Most definitely. I may not have the young . . . ring guy's size on hand, but I should be able to fit everyone else today. Then we'll make any alterations needed in shop with plenty of time before April 30th."

"Excellent."

"Dylan! Cody!" Jacob cried from a display of bow ties. "Look at these! Like the minions wore!"

The group looked over to see him holding up a white bow tie.

"The minions wore bow ties?" John asked curiously. "Aren't those the little yellow guys in the overalls?"

"Yeah!" Jacob exclaimed. "When Gru got married. They all had bow ties with their overalls!"

"Now that must have been a great look," Chin said with a chuckle.

Steve smiled apologetically. "Sorry, buddy. No denim overalls for this wedding. We're going with this one," he said, motioning to the tuxedo.

"Even me?" Jacob asked with wide eyes.

"Even you."

He pumped a fist in the air. "I get to look like a penguin! I'm gonna be Rico!" He made an explosion noise with his mouth, both hands shooting out to the sides.

Steve's forehead creased in confusion, and he glanced at Cody for an explanation.

The teen leaned over and said, "He's been watching a lot of the Penguins of Madagascar lately."

"Uh oh. Changing allegiances from the minions?"

Cody shook his head. "I don't think so. At least not anytime soon."

"Well, it sounds like it's gonna help get him in a tux."

Cody smiled. "I think looking like Uncle Steve will help with that."

Steve huffed a small laugh, smiling back.

"Hey!" Jacob cried excitedly, his focus shifting to the back of the store. "Mirrors!"

He ran back toward the fitting area where mirrors were set up at different angles.

"There I am!" he exclaimed, pointing to one, before looking over his shoulder to another. "And there I am, and there I am!" Spinning too quickly, he nearly lost his balance.

"Careful there, buddy," Steve said as the rest of the group moved to join him.

"Cody says he's standing up at the wedding," Jacob said without missing a beat. "Does that mean he's gotta stand the whole time?"

Steve chuckled with a quick glance at the teen. "Yeah, he does."

Jacob gulped, his eyes going wide. "Do _I_ have to stand the whole time?"

"No, you get to sit down."

"Whew," Jacob said in relief. "Mom says I always get the wiggles when I have to stand still for a long time."

Steve grinned in amusement. "I am not surprised to hear that."

"But don't worry, Cody's real good at standing still. He's a _pro_."

"I'm not worried at all," Steve said genuinely, putting a hand on Cody's shoulder.

The teen looked over at him with a smile.

"Well, ring guy," Mako said. "Can you stand still for a couple minutes at least so we can measure you for your tux?"

"So I can look like a penguin?" Jacob said excitedly. "You got it!" He slapped his hands down at his sides and stood ramrod straight.

John chuckled. "At ease, kiddo."

"Indeed," Mako agreed with a smile, pulling a tape measure from around his neck. "You want to be a comfortable penguin, right?"

Jacob nodded eagerly. "I gotta be able to do flips and rolls and karate moves like Rico," he said, demonstrating with a few chops and kicks.

Laughing, Mako stepped to the door leading to his backroom and called for his two sons to join him.

"Commander, you've met my sons, Eito and Isao," he said when two young black-haired men appeared, one with a clipboard in hand.

"Sure," Steve said, shaking hands with each. He quickly made introductions of the rest of the group, then Mako and Eito prepared to take measurements while Isao held a pencil ready at his clipboard.

Mako knelt in front of Jacob. "Now, stand comfortably . . . Rico, was it?"

Jacob nodded happily, and Mako wrapped the tape measure around his arms at chest level. He called out a number to his son, then said to Jacob, "And now hold your arms out like you're flying."

Jacob laughed as if the man had told a hysterical joke. "Penguins don't fly!"

Dylan snorted, holding his own arms out as Eito measured his chest. "He's right."

"Well, then," Mako tried again, smiling broadly in amusement, "arms out to swim."

"Yeah!" Jacob agreed, holding his arms out.

When Mako next put the tape measure around his neck, Jacob looked down to watch what he was doing.

"Look up, please," Mako instructed, and Jacob threw his head back to look at the ceiling. Mako chuckled. "And now look forward."

He finished with Jacob's neck while Eito finished with Dylan and motioned for the next person.

Danny nudged the teen beside him. "The monkey suits are girl magnets."

Cody grinned, looking down as he shuffled forward. "Jess asked if I was gonna wear one for the wedding."

"You're bringing her, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Steve said I could invite her as my guest."

"Absolutely," Steve confirmed, standing back with his arms folded and smiling. "We're happy to have her come."

"Your girlfriend?" Eito asked as he took the teen's chest measurement.

Cody nodded, glancing down with a smile on his face.

Danny elbowed Steve and muttered pointedly, "Listen to that, took him less than a year to admit he has a girlfriend."

Steve shrugged, unconcerned at his friend's teasing. "All I know is in a month, I'll have a wife."

Danny couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on his face. "Very glad to know you're not gonna have any trouble with _that_ particular word."

Steve shook his head with a confident smile. "Nope. None at all."

Danny's smile was mirrored by Chin who clapped Steve on the shoulder.

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Chin asked. "Pun intended."

Steve's finger ran unconsciously along his bare ring finger. "Yes," he said, the ghost of a smile on his face. "Yes, it does."

* * *

After all seven were measured, the Araki men brought out shirts, trousers, jackets, and shoes in the closest fits for them to try on.

"I'm sorry, Rico," Mako told Jacob. "I'm afraid I don't have one your size in the store, but we'll place an order right away."

Jacob deflated as he watched his brothers head into curtained fitting rooms to try on their tuxedos.

Steve glanced at the young boy's dejected face and back to Mako. "Do you think you might have _something_?"

"I don't–" Mako began and stopped, seeing the look on Jacob's face. He smiled. "Actually, I'm sure I do."

Jacob brightened immediately, beaming up at him and Steve.

Mako disappeared into the back. Steve remained by Jacob, a hand on his shoulder, though his own tuxedo had been hung by a fitting room. Jacob bounced slightly in anticipation until Mako returned a moment later with a jacket, shirt, and trousers.

"Cody!" Jacob cried, running toward the curtain his brother was behind. "I got one! I got one!"

He burst into the small cubicle while Mako stood outside the curtain, holding the garments.

"How are you doing, young man?" he asked Cody.

"Good," Cody said, opening the curtain halfway. He still had his t-shirt on, but had changed into the black trousers provided. He held out a hand for Jacob's clothes. "I'll help him."

"Come on, Cody, come on!" Jacob's impatient voice called.

"Keep your pants on, I'm getting your clothes."

"But I gotta take my pants _off_ so I can put the new ones _on!_ "

"That's not what I–" Cody started, shaking his head. "It's a figure of speech, Jake." He sighed with an amused chuckle as he took the proffered items from Mako. "Thanks," he told the smiling man.

"Of course," Mako said. "They're going to be quite big . . ."

"It's okay," Cody said with a grateful smile and disappeared behind the curtain.

Mako turned back as Steve paused by his own curtain.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Mako shook his head. "I should have thought of it myself."

Several minutes later, they all appeared fully dressed sans ties. Mako and his sons took notes on any adjustments that needed to be made for each.

John tugged lightly on the lapels with a grin. "Been a while since I've worn a tux."

Steve smiled in understanding, giving him a nod. "Carrie'll be impressed."

"This is _really_ not my size," Jacob said, laughing as he held out his arms in a jacket that would have fit Dylan.

As he let his arms drop, the sleeves completely covered his hands, but it was the wide shoulders that caused the most chuckles around the room.

"It looks like my headless horseman costume," Dylan observed.

Jacob's eyes widened in excitement but Steve just shook his head with an apologetic smile.

"I'm afraid you'll have to save the headless horseman version for your own wedding, buddy."

"I'm not getting married," Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that, Jacob?" Chin asked.

"Cause I can't marry Mom and Uncle Steve's marrying the best girl."

Steve smiled. "I can't disagree with you on that, Jacob, but I wouldn't be so quick to say you're never getting married. You got a long life ahead of you."

"That's right," Chin agreed with a soft smile. "You don't know what the future holds."

"What do you think of the tux, Dylan?" Steve asked.

Dylan nodded, checking himself out in the mirror. "I am _so_ James Bond in this."

Chin grinned, ruffling his hair. Dylan beamed at him.

Steve nudged Cody beside him and said, "Not so bad, huh?"

Cody flashed him a smile. "Isn't there supposed to be a tie?"

"You're absolutely right, young man," Mako said as he and his sons brought over seven black ties.

The next few minutes were spent tying them to get the full effect.

Danny nodded, looking around at everyone, his tie slightly askew. "We are a good looking group, if I say so myself."

"You can say that again," Steve said, adjusting his cuffs.

"Oh, oh, hang on," Danny said, stepping back to his fitting room to grab his phone. "Grace will kill me if I don't get a picture of the groom. She made me promise." He reappeared, phone in hand, and motioned to Steve. "Come on."

Steve smiled, sliding his hands into his pockets and lifting his head as he faced Danny.

After taking the picture, Danny sent it off in a text to his daughter. He wasn't surprised to get an instant response.

Smiling, he motioned to Steve and showed him the screen. Three texts had come in rapid succession.

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

 _Tell Uncle Steve they're gonna be the best looking bride and groom ever!_

 _And the happiest :-) :-) :-)_

Steve looked at Danny and smiled. "When she's right, she's right." He nodded to the phone. "And that last one? She's definitely right."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Note:** Apologies for forgetting the **REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A** this week! I need to set a calendar reminder for us or something. :-)

We'll pick it up next week. However, this story does answer a question by alharpole who asked, _**Why is Steve not wearing his uniform for the wedding? I understand why Catherine isn't. Why not Steve?**_

Send us your questions in reviews, email (realmcroll at yahoo dot com), on our Tumblr page (mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com), or on Twitter at Mari21763. We'll answer a select few in the endnotes of our stories next week!


End file.
